Forever Love
by The Marauders
Summary: 2040 - Nene can't decide between what's logical and what she wants when it comes to Macky, while he puts some serious efforts into trying to help her make up her mind. By Moony!
1. Indigestion

Forever Love 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Bubblegum Crisis or any of its sister series.  I, as the author, am merely writing this story for entertainment purposes only and receive no profit for doing so.  But someday. . . _someday. . ._

**AN**:  This goes by 2040 characters, just so you know, and it IS a Nene-Macky romance.  Go figure.  Anyway, I told you, no complaints, yada yada yada. . . read and enjoy! (hopefully!)  Originally this was called  "Forever Young", but then I decided to go one step further with the gushy romance and make a reference to X-Japan while I was at it.  Hehe, the song's pretty nifty, if you're into J-rock I suggest that you download it.

Oh, yeah!  And this is dedicated to both Nene and Stewie, just because they seem to be huge Macky-Nene shippers and that's just cool.  Plus I wanted to jump on the big ol' cool dedication bandwagon.  Go me.  W00t.  ^.^

-Moony

Chapter One:  Indigestion

            Nene Romenova rubbed her eyes, blearily trying to wipe away the sleep that clouded her vision.  She stumbled down the hall, her slippers scuffing on the linoleum tiles that lined her hallway.  She caught a glimpse of the illuminated numbers on the wall, reading the time as 1 in the morning.   She'd been in the middle of a particularly enjoyable dream involving her, a handsome pop idol she happened to fancy, and a lot of physical contact, when a noise had disturbed her peaceful slumber and forced to her to go investigate.  A frantic knocking pounded at her door, random but unceasing.  

            '_This better be good._'  She thought as she made her way towards her front door.  The knocking continued, and for a moment the sense of panic it had made her think that it could be an emergency with the girls, but she dismissed it, knowing that if that was the case, they would've had other, more resourceful means of contacting her.  

            "Who is it?"  She mumbled, allowing a slight whine to escape from her lips.  She could make it clear that she was doing no favours, and whoever had dared to interrupt her beauty sleep would be in her debt.  

She didn't wait for an answer, too tired to worry about mystery robbers and molesters.  Her hand grasped the cold handle while the other one reached up and twisted the lock with a quick flick of her wrist.  She put on her best "I'm-being-nice-but-you-owe-me-big" face and opened the door, half-expecting a staggering Linna too drunk to go home.

            "Macky?!"

            Instead, the distressed face of Sylia's younger brother peered back at her in the light of the dimly lit hallway beyond the frame.   A flare of embarrassment rose up and she hastily thought of a way to excuse herself while retaining a fraction of her dignity, remembering the day's earlier events, but all thoughts of her ego vanished at the look on his face.

            "What's wrong?"  She asked as she noticed Macky clutching at his stomach in agony.

            "Nene. . . it hurts."  He mumbled.  Her eyes widened and she reached out, grasping Macky's shoulders and ushering him into her apartment.  She flicked on the lights, biting her lip at Macky's blanched and sweating face.  His clear gray eyes were hidden behind his lids, clamped shut in a lasting grimace, and his dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead.  Even his bandana looked drenched, and Nene reached up to run a hand across his brow.   He took two steps before stumbling, a loud groan emitting from his mouth.  

Nene felt her own breath quickening with worry, a slight stab striking her in the chest at the memory of how she'd angered him before.  She pushed it down, struggling to help Macky to the couch in her living room.  She hastily wiped the army of candy wrappers and magazines onto the floor, laying Macky down in their place.  She ran to the kitchen, biting back a curse when she stepped on an old plate, and quickly readied a glass of water.  She brought it back, her hand trembling as she offered it to him.

She'd meant it as an act of comfort, not knowing what else to do.  In his current state, she would hardly think that he would want the glass in her hand, but he shocked her by reaching up and snatching it away from her grasp.  He put it to his lips, tilting it upwards until, a few moments later, he dropped the cup to the floor, empty.  Nene picked it up, grasping it in her hands, nervously.

"Where's Nigel?  It's a 30-minute walk to get here, why didn't you go to Sylia or someone closer who might actually be able to help?"  Nene asked, kneeling by the couch and absently wiping the sweat from Macky's brow.  She drew back instantly upon doing so, his forehead burning against her palm.  Her eyes flicked across his face, feeling helpless.  She grasped his hand, wincing at the heat but not releasing her grip.  

Despite his uncomfortable temperature, the water seemed to help, allowing him to take deep, calming breaths, his body relaxing slightly.

"Nigel's at Sylia's house."  He answered, meekly.  Nene immediately understood.  Regardless of his physical pain, he would never want to interrupt the two people he loved most.

'_He's so stupid that way.  His safety comes before Nigel and Sylia's convenience!_'  She thought, somewhat angrily, though she didn't know who it was directed at.

"Kid. . ."  She started, but caught herself.  Again, she remembered the conversation in Linna's apartment.  She took a breath, starting again.

"Macky, what's wrong?  Tell me, and I'll call Nigel."  She watched his gray eyes widen.

"No, don't trouble them, I can bare it.  I just don't want to be alone."  He closed his eyes, a wince creasing his forehead.  Nene hastily reached over and plucked her cordless phone off the ground, pressing a few buttons before placing it to her ear.

"Nene, no, please, I'm all right!"  Macky protested, trying to sit up.  He was unsuccessful as his last few words turned into screams and he clutched his gut, doubling over.

"Macky?!"  Nene cried, holding the phone with her shoulder as she reached out to steady him.  In her ear, a voice answered.

"Hello?"  It was Sylia, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Sylia!  It's Macky!  Get Nigel over here NOW!"

~~

_"Nene, I'll go with you!"_

_"Nene?"_

_"Uh, sorry. . . Miss Nene  . ."_

_"That's better.  Anyway, no thanks, Macky."  Nene leaned against Linna's kitchen counter, resting her cheek against her palm and looking up to the ceiling for inspiration.  _

_"It's kind of a date thing. . . you know, Leonpoo and Priss, Nigel with Sylia. . ."_

_Priss and Linna sat nearby at the table.  The former smiled smugly at the mention of Leon's loathed nickname, but the latter just sighed._

_"So. . . why can't I go with you?"_

_Nene's eyes shot to Macky's face, his arched eyebrows almost hidden beneath his brown bangs._

_"What, you want to be my date?"  Nene said, disbelieving.  Priss and Linna looked up in interest, exchanging worried glances with each other.  Linna's face expressed obvious concern while Priss simply shrugged, turning her gaze elsewhere._

_Macky's cheeks took a on a red tinge, his eyes turning downwards._

_"Well, sure.  I mean, you want to go, right?  The party sounds fun, but if you need a date, I'll go with you."_

_Nene continued to stare.  He looked embarrassed, yet completely sincere.  She felt warmth race to her own cheeks.  Yes, she wanted to go.  Yes, she'd like to go with Macky._

_Yes. . . _

_"Don't be silly, Macky.  You're just a kid."  She replied, her green eyes widening at her own reply.  She watched Macky frown, his expression drooping slightly._

_"Oh, right."  He answered.  There was a silence for a moment, hanging thickly in the air._

_"Um, Nene. . ."  Linna started, preparing a suggestive speech.  She was interrupted by Macky reaching over and grabbing his coat, snatching it into his hand._

_"I better go."  He said, turning towards the door.  He stopped when he stood in the frame, his hand gripping it tightly._

_"I'm only a year younger than you."  He whispered, "My body only looks 15."_

_He continued down the hall, his footsteps dulling until the closing door exclaimed his departure._

_"Tricky business. . ."  Nene distantly noted Priss muttering under her breath._

~~

Nene shook her head, willing the memory away.  Priss hadn't been even close in her assessment of the situation.  It couldn't be described as "Tricky business," as there was hardly any business in her relationship with Macky, and that was precisely the problem.  She knew that Macky wasn't even human, but she could do nothing but grow more and more fond of him, and the direction in which her emotions were heading was a dangerous one.  She'd wanted to go to the party with him, regardless of how old he _looked_, he just didn't realize that it was what he was that was the issue.  

She sighed, shaking her head. There was no use in changing her decision now, Macky wouldn't want to go with her after she'd offended him so boldly.  She'd just have to apologize when he got better.

She cast a glance to the closed door of Nigel's workshop, her eyes creasing at the folds.

'_If he gets better._'  She thought to herself, sadly.  Sylia and Nigel had arrived almost instantaneously, loading Macky into the van and driving to Nigel's place.  In the older man's arms, Macky had been pale, his eyes vacant and his mouth twisting in agony.  The sight had almost been too much, but she'd followed diligently, ignoring her own exhaustion.

Nigel and Sylia had locked her out with the excuse of her being too emotional for Nigel to concentrate.  Sylia had pushed down her worried expression momentarily to smile at Nene.

"Nigel has to get rid of clothes to operate.  Macky wouldn't want you seeing him in his birthday suit, he'd never live it down."  She'd joked, casually, before patting Nene on the shoulder and turning, entering the room and closing the door behind her.  Her attempt had been noble, but it failed.  Nene knew that as soon as she had turned away, Sylia's face had twisted into a visage as sorrowful and helpless as Nene felt.  

She sighed, leaning back on the uncomfortable metal bench and resting her head against the plain, gray wall.  God, just a word of how he was, and she'd feel a bit better.  He'd looked so miserable, she just wanted to make sure he was all right.   She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and fighting back tears.

            Her efforts at holding back the flow from her eyes lead to an even greater exhaustion, and eventually she dozed off.  She didn't know how long she slept, she'd had no dreams and she didn't feel at all rested upon awakening.  When she awoke, however, it was to Sylia's face, her hand gently shaking the younger girl's shoulder.  Nene shook her head, attempting to regain all her senses.

            "How is he?  Is he all right?  Is he better?  What was wrong?"  Nene asked, the words falling out of her mouth in a chaotic heap.  Sylia shushed her silently, a cryptic look on her face.  

            "Nene. . . I think you need to see something."

~~

Weeeeee, my first BGC fic!  Damn I love Nene and Macky, they're the absolute coolest!  Anyway, no, this isn't completed.  I have no idea how long this will be by the time I finish it (which is a first) but I have ideas and I plan on puttin' them to paper!  (And, inevitably, posting them!)  So tough to any of you out there who want to see it BANISHED to the bog of eternal stench!  Wooha, now I'm feeling a bit hyper, time to end the author rant. . . kalooh, limpah!  These are Tingle's magic words, do not steal them!


	2. They Grow Up So Fast!

Forever Love 

By Moony

****

****

**Chapter Two**:  They Grow Up So Fast!

 Nene stared, slack-jawed, as dozens of horrified thoughts raced through her mind.  See _what_, exactly?  See Macky's defective corpse, the result of a odd virus they'd been too late to counter or even identify?  See him in an unending coma, the result of endless amounts of excruciating pain?  

'_Stop being so morbid!_'  She commanded herself, momentarily clamping down her eyelids.

See him nak—

'_BAD THOUGHTS!  BAD THOUGHTS!_'  She shook her head vigorously, straining to hold back a frustrated and exhausted scream.  A muffle squeal managed to break through and when Nene opened a single eye, she noticed Sylia giving her a concerned look.

            "Are. . . you all right?"  She asked, uncertainly.  Nene's other eye shot open and she leapt to her feet.

            "Fine!  Just fine!"  She replied, a bit loudly.  She took a few steps and stopped, collecting herself.  With her back to Sylia, she took several deep breaths and spoke again, her voice calm.

            "I'm sorry."  She said.  Then, almost afraid to know the answer, she continued. "How is he?"   Nene turned her head to the side, watching Sylia over her shoulder.  Sylia cast her gaze away, tilting her head.  Silvery-blue strands fell across her cheek, hiding her expression, and Nene feared for the worst.  

            "Sylia. . ."  She said, and she thought she heard her own voice crack.  She didn't care.  Through the whole series of events dealing with Galatea, she'd always feared for Macky's safety above most everything else.  She'd watched him become endangered to the point of no return and it had driven her mad with anxiety and pain.  She'd come to terms with Macky meaning a great deal to her, she thought of him as. . . as a best friend.  So why, when Galatea was finished and there was no need to worry about Macky's safety, was he causing her to care so much now?  It wasn't fair.

            "He's not hurt, he'll live, and he's perfectly fine."  Sylia interrupted.  Her voice was rigid, leaving no room for argument, but Nene didn't hesitate in elbowing her way in, regardless.

            "Yeah?  Then what's with the look--"

            "Nene?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Just go see him."

~

Nene slowly entered the room, sneaking in through the door and allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimmed lights.  She noted Nigel leaning against the far wall, his eyes closed and his arms bent across his chest.  He made no move to show he knew she was there, and she turned to study the rest of the room.  A series of cabinets were lined up along the right, several of the drawers opened.  Syringes, scalpels, and screwdrivers littered a nearby table like a perverse take on a child's bedroom, and a nearby cushioned table provided a makeshift bed for the patient.  Nene could see that Macky's eyes were closed, a sheet covering his body, but not his head.  She sighed, her shoulders falling dramatically.

He lived!  She felt a wave of relief wash over her and she quickly approached the bench.  A chair sat next to it, Macky's jacket, shoes, and bandana resting upon its seat.  She cast a glance back at Nigel and, upon seeing that he still wasn't watching her, she quickly grabbed the white fabric of Macky's bandana and pocketed it.  She didn't know what inspiration she'd had for doing so, but she didn't put it back, either. 

'_I'll. . . just give it back later._'  She thought, her eyes falling on Macky's face.  He slept, his face bearing a peaceful expression, and his hair hanging around his eyes.  She reached down to flick it away in a fond gesture.  A smile graced her lips as she watched him, but it was quickly replaced by a slight frown.  She cocked her head, studying his face.   Did he really look that different without his bandana on?  She didn't think so.  Something was off, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  

Soft footsteps caused her to look up, and she saw Nigel heading towards her, his expression placid and unrevealing.  When he arrived at the bench he took the corner of Macky's sheet in his grasp and pulled it to the side with a yank of his arm.  The fabric fell away, revealing Macky's form and favourite clothing.

It took Nene a moment to realize what was different, her eyes widening as soon as her brain was able to process what she was seeing.  Macky's usually-baggy T-shirt was tight against his chest, the sleeves coming up to meet his shoulders.  The white fabric ended at his stomach, instead of his hips, and his pants fell a few inches short of his ankles, revealing thick bones and enlarged feet that clearly wouldn't have fit into his normal shoes.

"H-he grew?!"  Nene's voice cracked again, confusion becoming her most prominent emotion.  She shot her eyes upwards, meeting Nigel's' gaze, and whirled around when she heard Sylia's voice provide an answer.

"He aged."  The older woman added, "Approximately 4 years, we believe."

Nene blinked, her jaw dropping as Sylia's words bounced around inside her head.  Sylia nodded as if to reconfirm what she'd just said, and she turned back towards the door, gesturing for Nene to follow.

"Come, we'll discuss it outside.  Let my brother rest."

Nene was about to say that she thought Macky was resting just fine, but she heard a low groan and turned to see him shift uncomfortably.  Nigel replaced the sheet and nodded his head towards the door, clearly inviting her to leave.

~

            Sylia crossed her legs, sitting uncomfortably on a cold, steel chair.  She cast a look of minor disgust around the room, obviously displeased with her boyfriend's choice of furnishings.  She shifted around in her seat, but found no satisfaction, and eventually gave up.  Nene did not even bother to sit down for a moment, instead staring expectantly in Sylia's direction.

            "Nene, please, just have a seat."  Sylia commanded, softly.  Nene furrowed her brow, but complied in hopes of appeasing to the great Goddess of Information and finally earning some answers.   She silently implored for them with demanding eyes, and Sylia noticed the look, casting her eyes downward and daintily picking at the hem of her skirt.

            "It appears that Macky has aged."  She stated.  Nene gripped her knees, digging her nails into their caps.

            "I can see that!"  She declared, finding her voice at last.  Sylia shot her a silencing gaze, but the younger girl merely returned it.  The former sighed.  She flipped a stray lock of hair over her shoulder and turned to look Nene evenly in the eyes, her expression serious.

            "Voomers are made of organic material which allows them to grow.  To keep them from doing so in a manner that could impair them in their work, their physical forms are programmed into them, much like their tasks and attributes."  She explained.  Nene nodded in response.

            "I know, that's why when they go rogue, both their attitude and their body change."  She stopped, her eyes widening in horror.  "He didn't. . ."

            "No."  Sylia assured her hastily.  Her voice was stern at the thought and she was quick to banish it from Nene's mind.  "Rather. . ."  She trailed off, an amused expression coming out of nowhere and growing on her face.  "It seems he simply reprogrammed himself."  She waited, smirking, for the other's reaction, and wasn't disappointed.

            "What?!"  Nene demanded, shocked. "Why?!"  

            Sylia arched her brow, giving Nene a disbelieved look.

            "You don't know why?"  She sounded generally surprised, and Nene soon realized why.

            "Oh."  She said, simply.  Her face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly tried to suppress the blush.  "Then, how?"  She asked, trying to recover.  Again, Sylia smiled.

            "I thought you taught him to program.  He's a _Stingray_, Nene, he's certainly not stupid."  

            Nene stared, her mouth agape.

            "You're starting to resemble a fish.  Really, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming."  Sylia teased.  When she didn't receive a reply, she continued.  "I hope he makes you call him 'sir'.  Now let's go run you a nice hot bath and get you some breakfast, I think you need it."


	3. Mister Macky

Forever Love 

By Moony

****

****

**Chapter Three:**  Mister Macky

            Priss sat across from Linna at a transparent glass table.  A line of modern paintings by obscure artists rested along the wall, and a giant fish tank graced the opposing side of the room.  Priss leaned back in the plush blue leather of her chair, resting her head against a violet cushion, and she sighed.

            "It's too early."  She stated, her tone crackling with monotony.  Linna smiled and glanced towards the door.

            "It's not polite to turn down an invitation.  Sylia called us for breakfast."  She said.  Her arm perched on the back of the matching sofa, one of her legs folded beneath her.  She reached down to play with the hem of her pant-leg, her toes giving her impatience away as they wiggled uncontrollably.

            "I'm here, aren't I?"  Priss replied, "No need to lecture."

            "Right, right, sorry."  Linna turned around in her chair, her hands grasping the backing as she peered around to the door.  "Where is she, anyway?  SYLIA!!"  She shouted, abruptly.  

            "So much for good manners."  Priss muttered, amused.  Linna's outburst seemed to work, however, as the door soon opened, revealing a stylishly dressed Sylia.  Nene followed behind, her eyes flicking around the room anxiously.  She wore clothing that made it clear Sylia had provided the wardrobe, but the younger girl didn't seem to mind.

            "Good morning!"  Linna chirped, turning back around in her seat.  Sylia smiled, nodding as she sat in a chair opposite of Priss.

            "Good morning, girls.  Ready to eat?"  She asked, her voice calm and cool, as always.

            "Oh, please."  Linna replied. 

            "In a moment.  We're waiting on Nigel and Macky, first."  Sylia explained, provoking a nod from the other girls. Priss cast a side-ways glance in Nene's direction, noting that the she tensed at the mention of Macky's name. She chewed on her lip, her eyes distant.  She stared at nothing in particular, and Linna cast a questioning glance towards her host, who simply shrugged in response.  

            "That party's tonight."  Priss said, simply.  She studied Nene through her lashes, and Linna's eyes shot up and gave Priss a reprimanding message.  Nene snapped back to attention, throwing her head back and laughing, dryly.

            "Yeah, Priss, like I'd take him NOW.  I'm not going to encourage what he--" She broke off before she could continue, the sound of the door opening drawing her attention.  The others followed her gaze, watching Macky poke a hesitant head around the corner.

            "Ummm, Nigel's just bringing some stuff up.  He didn't really want me to come, but. . . I'm starving."  He smiled apologetically.

            "I say we get started, then.  How are you, Macky?"  Linna asked, greeting the teenage boy.  She jumped, startled, when Nene shot towards the door like a bullet, grabbing Macky and pulling him into the room.  Priss watched as Nene looked up into his eyes, eagerly.

            "How did you do it?"  She demanded, her words passionate.

            "Uhhh. . ."

            "Come on, what did you use??"

            "Nene. . ."

            Priss exchanged a look with Linna and shrugged.  Glancing back at Macky, she tried to gather from their conversation what they were talking about, but. . .   

Priss started.  Nene looked _up_ into Macky's eyes?  She blinked.  No, her eyes weren't deceiving her.  Macky stood a good few inches taller than Nene.  She recognized the clothes he wore as a set of Nigel's, and though it still hung loose on his body, it fit much better than it should have.  As he spoke, she noticed his voice was a bit deeper, though not by much.  Priss's eyes widened and she drew in a deep breath.  When she released it once more, it came out as a strong, amused laugh.  She threw her head back, her eyes clamped shut and her shoulders shaking.  Nene and Macky stopped their discussion and turned to inspect the older woman.  Sylia and Linna stared at her, silently.

"Kid, you're brilliant."  Priss said, sighing and wiping at her eyes.  Macky blushed, embarrassed.

"It's not like that."  He hastily assured, "Without Nene, I wouldn't have been able to figure it out."  He cast an appreciative smile in Nene's direction, but at the sight of it, she turned away, folding her arms across her chest.  Linna leaned in and finally noticed the change, and she leapt up, clapping her hands in astonishment.

            "That's amazing!"  Linna said, in awe, "How'd you do it?"

            Macky's modest grin faltered a bit, and he hesitated.  "I reprogrammed myself. . ."

            "Nearly killing himself in the process!"  Nene interrupted, her voice irritated.  Macky shook his head.

            "Nene, it wasn't that bad!  Yeah, it hurt a bit. . ."  He admitted.  The room fell silent as Nene shut her eyes, shuddering at the memory of the previous night.  She tried to shake the memory away, not wanting to recall the fear she'd felt for Macky's life.  Only two hours before, she'd thought she had lost him forever, and now he stood with her, trying to tell her it hadn't been that bad.  She huffed in disgust, but said nothing as Nigel entered the room, carrying a tool kit.  

            Priss could tell by the expression on Nene's face that it had hurt a lot more than just "a bit."  Seeing as Nene had already been there, already knew, and wasn't even wearing her own clothing, Priss had been able to gather that she had been the one Macky had turned to for help, when he realized he'd bit off more than he could chew.

            "Was it worth it, Macky?"  Nene asked.  He turned to look into her eyes, and Nene shifted uncomfortably at the expression he gave her.  She'd expected to pull the reprimanding, elder act that she usually did, but the look in his face made her falter.

            "I don't really know, yet."  He responded, quietly.  He'd said it only for her ears, and she felt her skin grow warm as she tried to decipher his words.  

            "And that's _Mister_ Macky, to you."


	4. A Growing Boy Needs His Nene

**Forever Love**

By Moony

AN: Awww, geez. Looking back at all the reviews, I wonder why it took me so long to finally update this. Maybe deep down I was slightly miffed that a three-chapter BGC2040 fic got almost as many reviews as my eight-chapters FFVII fic and my twelve-chapter Zelda fic TT

Ah well. Can't argue with the public, I guess. I promise chapter five will be up in maybe a bit more than a week. I've set out to update all my fics, so I have to make the rounds first. And now, without further ado …

**Chapter 5: A Growing Boy Needs His Nene**

Macky felt her eyes on him and he averted his gaze towards Linna, pretending he didn't notice. Nene had been moping about all morning, staring at him from beneath lowered eyelashes. Granted, in reprogramming himself, her attention had been exactly what he was seeking, but he'd sort of imagined it as being much more lustful and a lot less angry.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, smiling politely and laughing when Priss made a slightly crude comment about Macky being of age. They sat around the table, eating a very large and stately breakfast, which Macky proceeded to ingest without delay. He had no time to answer any questions sent his way, as every second the fork was again in his mouth, its prongs poking lightly at his tongue as he bit down on the metal.

Food had always been a secondary form of nourishment for him, as his skin was constantly absorbing the thermal energy that kept his essential functions in order. He ate mostly for pleasure, including the threedaily meals, though his body was able to process food much to the same effect. Now, though, he felt hunger gripping at his stomach, squeezing his abdomen in its talons. Linna watched in amazement when she asked him a question he was unable to answer, due to his mouth being full of toast and orange juice.

"You're even eating like a 19-year-old." Sylia remarked.

"He's a growing boy!" Linna replied. Nene huffed, turning away as Nigel leaned in, taking a sip of his coffee.

"His appetite will calm down in a few days," he explained, "but in the mean time his body is trying to absorb and store as much energy as possible. Its his natural reaction to a growth spurt." Macky smiled nervously at this, inclining his head towards his sister.

"I've never been so hungry before. Sorry." He apologized, hesitating a full flicker of a moment before stuffing his mouth with omelette. Sylia gave him a warm smile and waved her hand in his direction.

"Oh, don't worry. I should only expect my little brother to eat like a horse. I've been getting away Scott-free for far too long." She delicately cut away at her omelette, taking lady-like mouse nibbles and winking in Macky's direction. Priss's eyes were on him, too, as she studied him with interest.

"So, why did you do it?" She asked, her voice low. Her eyes flicked briefly towards Nene as the younger girl shot her a glare. Macky noticed the exchange and came to the rescue, swallowing his mouthful of ham and cheese omelette.

"Just thought it was time for a change. I don't want to always remain the same age while the rest of you grow old." He bowed his head, his cheeks quirking as he poked at a sausage with his fork.

"I want to grow old with you." He whispered. Silence reigned over the table as Nene's shoulders tensed, her cheeks catching fire.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Macky." Linna said, trying to salvage the atmosphere. "We're all very fond of you." Another silence, the only sound the hesitant clink of metal against porcelain.

"Well, that's perfect." Linna spoke again, still valiantly ploughing on through the tension, "That AD police gala is tonight." She nodded, smiling in Nene's direction and raising a glass. Sylia smiled coyly, clapping her hands together.

"Yes! If Macky promises not to eat all the hors d'oeuvres, he can be your date." Sylia beamed at Nene as the younger girl's eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to protest.

She'd wanted Macky to come along, hadn't she? Her only excuse had been his age, and now that it wasn't a problem … she shook her head, trying to abandon that train of thought. He'd endangered his own welfare in order to age; she wasn't going to encourage that kind of behaviour.

"I…" She started to protest, but her eyes met Macky's and the sad look she received made her heart come to a shuddering halt. She _could_ always flip that reasoning around. If she hadn't laughed at him and said he was too young, then he wouldn't have reprogrammed himself in the first place. She sighed, smiling meekly at the boy. Well, the man, now.

"All right," she answered, and Macky grinned.

"Great! I can't wait!" He replied, eagerly. Nene shrugged off Linna's surprised look.

"I couldn't find anyone else, so I might as well go with Macky over here." Nene jutted her thumb in Macky's direction, and he cleared his throat. She looked over and saw him waiting expectantly, his face set in a posh, superior expression.

"What?" She asked, clueless.

"_Mister_ Macky." He corrected. Nene blinked, stunned for a moment, before she reached over and whacked him over the head.

"That's it. I'm going home, _Mister_ Macky, and you can pick me up at seven." She rose from her seat, waving around the table and smiling at Sylia.

"Thanks for breakfast, Syl. But teach your brother some manners or he's going to be stood up!"

Macky rubbed at his head as she left, watching the door shut behind her.

"Okay." He said to no one in particular. He turned back to his breakfast, sighing sadly.

"I think," he started, poking half-heartedly at his empty plate, "I think the only thing worse than her saying no is her saying yes because she thought she had to." He didn't feel shy around the table. His affection for Nene had never been a secret, and he couldn't have kept it hidden even if he tried. He wasn't a good liar.

"Nene's stubborn, Macky, but she really cares for you." Linna said, comforting him, "Give her time, and she'll warm up."

"Now, eat up." Sylia said, pushing some more food onto his plate, "you have a big date tonight, and a growing boy needs his nourishment."

Bwaha, I have more written, but you must wait until I update my other stories first! torture torture taunt taunt


	5. Nene Gets a Date

Disclaimer: I ownz0rz.

Author's note: Told you I'd have another chapter up soon! I also have another one written >> Huzzah

Chapter Five: Nene Gets a Date

Nene studied her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes blinking back at her from beneath lilac-painted lids. How did she get herself into this? Dating Macky – her heart skipped a beat – just seemed completely out of place.

She remembered when she'd first realized that she liked him. She'd forced herself out of that frame of mind, insisting that eventually the age difference would just be too great – too awkward. The fact that he was a boomer never really had anything to do with her decision. They were biological, after all, and some well-engineered ones could even reproduce!

She blushed at the thought, attempting to banish it from her mind. Now Macky had figured out how to make himself age. He now knew how to keep up with her. Or, as he'd said, _how to grow old with her_.

"I can't believe he said that!" She squealed in frustration, banging a hand against the mirror to distract herself from the image of her reddening cheeks. "For crying out loud, he's making it sound like he did this all for me!" Her fingers bent against the glass, stopping midway. She watched herself bite her lip, shaking her head in dismay.

"Don't be stupid, Nene," she muttered, pulling away from the mirror.

She felt like crying. Never before had someone managed to make her feel so confused and conflicted, frightened and excited at the same time. Then again, he also made her feel warm and comfortable and safe. It was like a bittersweet curse.

There was no denying it. Macky was sweet, talented, and oh so adorable. She shut her eyes, not liking where her thoughts were leading her. She stood, rocking back and forth on her feet, taking calming breaths.

Then her eyes snapped open and she leapt across her bed, landing not so gracefully on it and reaching for the phone on her night-side table. Lifting it from its cradle, her thumb quickly darted across the pad, dialling out his number while digital beeps squeaked back at her.

One ring. Two.

"Please say he hasn't left yet …"

A knock at the door.

Another leap accompanied by a curse, and she found herself down the hall, the door open and the phone still pressed to her ear.

"I said seven," she mumbled, hanging up the line. Macky Stingray stood before her in all his glory, looking very much ready for a gala. Nene felt her breath catch in her throat. Had he always looked that good? Was it the few extra years, or the tuxedo? Or maybe both? It hugged his frame in all the right places, every corner and tuck done to perfection, with Sylia's help, most likely. His hair was the only thing out of place, still slightly messy. She noted that he'd opted to go without his bandana before remembering, guiltily, that she had it tucked away in her top drawer.

"I'm sorry I'm early. But Priss suggested I do it, else you'd take too long to get ready." His eyes wandered downwards and she could tell by his chest that he'd stopped breathing.

She knew she looked good. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress with a slit down the side and an open back. She'd picked it out with the goal of making heads turn and jaws drop. So why was it so much of a shock – and a pleasure – when Macky clearly enjoyed it?

"I'm not going," she blurted. It took Macky a few seconds to shake himself from whatever thoughts he'd been thinking and register what she'd said.

"I-I don't really feel like it. I tried to call, but you'd already left." The volume of her voice slowly lowered as she went on, the guilt crashing down on her as she saw the disappointment in his expression.

"Oh," he said. It was a good thing that he hadn't brought flowers. They probably would've wilted and died right in his hands at that moment. She hoped he would just turn and leave. She didn't want him to ask why. She didn't want to have to tell him she was afraid of what she might feel if she spent the night by his side, on his arm, dancing with him … No way. Far too dangerous.

"Well," Macky spoke, finally, and Nene readied herself for the worst, "I guess we'll stay in, then."

Nene sighed in relief, unable to believe her luck. Bless Macky for not asking questions and minding his own-

Wait. She stopped, her blood freezing in her veins. Had he just said "we"?

"What?" Nene mumbled, hopping she'd misheard.

"We can stay in, I don't mind. I have some money, we can order a pizza and watch a movie."

No doubt about it. He'd said "we."

Nene groaned inwardly. If being in public with him was dangerous, then being alone with him … _in her apartment_ … her heartbeat quickened.

"All right, we'll go to the gala. Let me get my coat."

They stepped out into the crisp evening air, simulated crickets chirping away on either side of them. A year ago the city had decided to make residential areas seem more country-like, and odd bushes hid speakers from which wild noises emanated at night.

"Oh!" Macky said, "Umm … we can call a taxi." He gave her an apologetic look, like he should have thought of this and had a taxi waiting, but Nene shook her head.

"No, it's not far. Walking is fine."

They moved in an awkward silence, Nene holding her hands firmly before her, clasping her purse. Macky had forced his own into his pockets, looking much more comfortable than Nene felt.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked, suddenly. His voice was resigned and Nene turned to look at him, her gaze meeting his chest before she remembered to cock her head upwards.

"I'm going to have to get used to your new height," she smirked. Macky didn't smile.

"Nene, I won't lie. I really want to go to this gala with you." He said, his voice surprisingly stern. Nene swallowed, trying to look casual, but most likely failing miserably. Macky sighed.

"But not if you don't want to go with me," He said wistfully. He glanced back at her apartment. "So do you want to go back? Or go on without me?" His voice indicated beyond a doubt that he'd already accepted either option. Nene grasped her hands tightly, her knuckles whitening against her purse and her lips furrowing together.

"Macky," she started, and Macky brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, looking away from her. He was ready for the worst. She took a breath, shaking her head in distress. This was too much. It had been so much easier when Macky was just a kid – just a friend. How could she possibly ignore him after what he'd done?

"Macky, you – you stupid little kid!" She shouted, suddenly. Macky blinked, surprised.

"I would have caved in and taken you to the stupid gala anyway! But then you go and hurt yourself just so you think I'll like you better. You were in _so much_ pain …" She struggled to keep herself composed, but she felt hot tears boiling up from beneath her lids. She drew shaky breaths. "I thought you were going to die."

She was staring at his feet, now, at anything but him to keep herself from crying. It was stupid, of course. Macky was all right. But at the time …

She felt his arms wrap around her and found her face buried against his chest. She didn't fight it, slowly taking deep breaths until all threats of tears had vanished. Macky said nothing, but brought a hand up to her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. He sounded genuinely guilty, too.

"Of course I want you to come." Nene mumbled against his tuxedo, slowly pulling away. She cast him a broad grin. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Macky smiled, shaking his head.

"It won't happen again, I've programmed myself to age normally from now on. Now, come on." He took her hand in his and led the way towards the Plaza, Nene following diligently behind.

"But," she protested, "With a good mechanic, you could have lived for a long time." Macky didn't bother to turn and look at her, and she wasn't sure he'd even intended for her to hear.

"But what does that mean to me if the people I care about are dead?"


	6. Party Pooped

Chapter 6

Party Pooped

Nene smiled at the usher who opened the doors for them, letting them in. Both the ushers had suitably satisfying reactions to her lavender dress, but she found herself not really caring. Shocked and disappointed, she only perked up when she saw a familiar brunette.

"Prissy! Leon-poooo!" She called, standing on her tiptoes to be seen above the crowd. Macky snatched a hors d'oeuvre off a passing tray and Nene did the same, ignoring the apologetic smile he gave her as they both popped the snacks into their mouths. She took his hand, pulling him through the crowd, and felt the slight pang of jealousy when a couple of younger ladies turned to give her date an appraising look. Nene mentally stuck her tongue out at them, stopping in front of Priss.

The older woman was dressed in a sleek black evening dress, her date looking surprisingly classy in a tuxedo as well. Leon was nothing compared to Macky, of course, but that didn't stop him from being a looker none-the-less.

"Leon-poo looks so handsome!" Nene grinned, poking at his chest. Leon, in response, glanced nervously around the crowd.

"Nene, if anyone hears you calling me that …" He trailed off with a gesture that was probably meant to be a threat, but Nene just snickered, poking him again.

"The whole force knows that she calls you that, Leon-poo." Priss stressed, her brow cocked coyly and her voice deadpan. She nodded to Macky as she allowed her boyfriend to recover from shame.

"Looking sharp. Now do me a favour and get this young vixen onto the dance floor before she upsets Leon so much that he sulks for the rest of the evening." Her voice was more of a command than a suggestion, and Macky grinned nervously under Priss's even stare. She looped her arm through Leon's and led him off towards the dance floor, leaving Nene and Macky standing in their place.

Nene glanced around the large plaza, marvelling at what they'd done for the gala. The lobby was usually fairly decorative, but the red carpet and gold trim were especially attractive features.

The dance floor was in the centre of the room, beneath a monstrous crystal chandelier, and the dancers seemed to be doing mostly classy, adult moves. Nene was sure she'd trip up if she tried to do it, but there was no harm in trying.

"So, should we head out there, or does that buffet table look yummy to you, too?" Nene asked, turning to look back at Macky. He'd been eating as much as she usually did the past couple of days, and she was more than keen to spend the evening stuffing her face in a lady-like manner.

When she looked at him, her green eyes were inches away from his grey ones, and she slowly took a couple of steps backwards. Macky gave her a half-smirk.

"Uh oh. Careful, you might enjoy yourself, Miss Nene." Macky said, walking towards the dance floor. Nene bit the inside of her cheek, casting a longing glance towards a passing waiter before following Macky towards Priss and Leon.

"We're only here as friends, Macky. I can enjoy that, can't I?" She said, not sounding very convincing. Macky took her hand in his as she placed her other palm on his shoulder. He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I dunno. A couple of years has made me ambitious."

Nene's brow furrowed as she studied his expression. There was no hint of a wry flirt or coy suggestion in his voice. Just his usual, thoughtful tone and friendly features. He politely kept some distance between their forms as they danced, helping Nene to figure out her steps whenever she tripped over his feet. He smiled when Nene gave him a quizzical look.

"I took ballroom dancing lessons. It was, err, Sylia's idea." He admitted, almost bashfully. Nene's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What good did that do?" She asked. Macky raised his eyebrows, a game playing across his eyes, and he pushed away, still holding on to her hand as the momentum swung her away from him. She cried out as he pulled her back towards him, wrapping her in his arms and lowering her for a dip. She squealed, laughing as the back of her head nearly touched the floor, and when she was upright again she placed a hand on his chest, the other on her forehead.

"Ugh, now I'm dizzy," she admitted, sticking her tongue out. Macky shrugged apologetically, still dancing, and Nene rested against him. It took her a moment to realize that the comfortable space between them had disappeared after the dip.

"When did you do that?" She grumbled, pulling her head back a bit. She tried to pull away completely, but Macky's grip on her waist was firm, and she found herself not really caring that much anyway.

He met her gaze, cocking his head innocently.

"Do what?" He asked, giving her a sweet smile. Nene frowned, her form stiffening in his grip, no longer relaxed.

"Macky," she growled in warning, and he pulled away instantly, dropping her hands from his. She blinked at him, shocked, and he shook his head.

"Let's get something to eat, then."

After giving the buffet table a satisfying attack, Nene took a champagne flute from one of the passing waiters and headed outside. She needed air and a chance to think away from the crowd. Inside, she was interrupted every five minutes by a co-worker or friend, and outside, she could breath.

It was a small patio, and a few couples already stood out in the moonlight, doing what couples do best. Nene barely gave them a second thought, her mouth against her champagne glass and her hand against her forehead.

Macky had barely spoken to her after the incident on the dance floor, and he'd gone to the bathroom when Nene had taken her chance to escape. She knew that she'd hurt his feelings, as it seemed to be what she really was best at, and she sighed.

She saw a figure lean up next to her on the patio, and out of the corner of her eye recognized it as Priss. They both said nothing, just standing in silence, but Nene could feel it coming.

"Why not just do it?" Priss asked, finally. Nene shook her head, sighing.

"You don't understand what it's like." She mumbled, running a hand through her hair. Priss looked down at her nails, casually, and then stared back out at the city.

"I guess not." She shrugged, pushing herself upwards and turning to go back inside. "All I see is a guy and a girl. Usually things just tend to work themselves out after that."

Nene didn't turn to watch her go, biting her lip in irritation. How many times did she have to say it? Of course she liked Macky! It just wasn't as simple as everyone made it out to be.

She could feel eyes on the back of her neck and for a moment she thought it was Priss back for another word, but she jumped when she heard Macky's voice beside her.

"Nene," he started, and after a hesitating pause she felt his hand on her shoulder. She suppressed a shiver, turning to look him casually in the eyes.

"Hey, Macky! Sorry, I just needed some fresh air," she explained, giving him a warm smile. Macky sighed, shaking his head. She cocked her head, unable to read his expression, when he reached out with his other hand, pulling her towards him in a fierce embrace.

Nene gasped, dropping her champagne flute onto the patio. She didn't hear it break and somewhere, in the back of her mind, she noted that it must not be real crystal. But that was only a small thought, lost in the chaos of her emotions, and all she could feel was Macky's breath on her neck and shoulder, his palm on her bare back.

"Please don't do this anymore, okay?" Macky asked, his voice a whisper in her ear. Nene placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Macky?" She asked, her voice concerned. Macky just held her tighter.

"I mean pretending. Nene, you know I all but worship you, and I know that you care for me, too." He pulled away, looking her in the eyes, and Nene felt her blood freeze in her veins. This was it, wasn't it? He was going to give her a choice and she had to make the right one, or forever regret her decision. She bit her lip, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and the feeling of his arms still around her, his face only inches from her own.

Nene turned to look to the side, uncomfortably aware of the patio's other occupants. They all seemed too caught up in their own business, but Nene still couldn't handle much more of it.

"Can we go home?" She asked. Macky sighed, looking at his feet, and nodded.

"Yeah."

They walked back in silence, the streets empty in evening. They'd only been gone two hours. _Two hours_. Nene placed a hand to her stomach. She was the worst date ever.

She didn't dare to look at Macky. Every time she did his expression was so wrought with disappointment that she thought her heart was going to break. What was she going to say? She was so obsessed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice when she got to a certain corner. Turning right would lead to her apartment. Keeping straight would lead to Nigel's shop and eventually the Silky Doll.

Macky had stopped, his hands in his pockets and his gaze still locked on the ground.

She saw the way his eyes focused in on a small spot, lost so deeply in thoughts that she knew – she _knew _– were all about her.

And then it hit her.

She came up behind him silently, wrapping her arms around his chest and leaning against his back. For a moment he didn't move, then a hand went over hers, squeezing it tightly.

Macky heard her voice muffled against his back and for a moment he thought he didn't hear her correctly. He felt his stomach do a flip as he registered what she'd said.

"I want you to kiss me," she admitted, her voice small. Macky froze, his cheeks burning.

"I want to go on more dates with you. I want to do all the stupid things that couples do. I want you to be able to fall in love with me."

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away, turning to look her in the eyes, and she was giving him an apologetic look.

"And I think that was the problem." She shrugged as his brow creased in confusion. "I was afraid that I was going to fall for you, Macky Stingray." She laughed, shaking her head. "And I was afraid of what would happen. A boomer couldn't love me back, right?"

Macky pulled her to him, embracing her again, his face buried against his shoulder.

"Yes, I could." He insisted, feeling his heart beat in his chest. Had that been the problem, this whole time? The only thing keeping them apart? If he had known …

And then she kissed him.


End file.
